


Only Dark Before the Dawn

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Leonardo da Vinci, Community: 100_tales, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-posted on Dreamwidth, Episode s01e02 The Serpent, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Not Beta Read, Season/Series 01, female!Leo just recognises that fact, leario - Freeform, those keys are always a phallic symbol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always female Leonardo AU, set within s1e02 "The Serpent". Riario had expected many things of the artista, Leona da Vinci. He hadn't expected her to be beautiful, nor for her to prove so seductive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Dark Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zephfair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephfair/gifts).



> Please note that some dialogue is taken directly from the episode in question.

Riario had expected many things of the artista, Leona da Vinci; arrogance, pride, intellect, daring. For a man to parade their devilish inventions, or risk arrest on suspicion of body-snatching, or paint nude portraits was one thing; for a woman it was quite another. She must be the most terrible daughter of Eve, full of vanity and a lack of respect for the propriety befitting a woman.

He hadn't expected her to be beautiful. She stood proudly in the Medici palace as Lorenzo spoke to the assembled guests, her presence like a diamond amongst cut glass. Her arms were folded, brown eyes darting to and fro, from Lorenzo to the rest of the room, and Riario didn't know if sensible precaution made her watch her surroundings, or if her restless mind would not let her keep her attention on one thing for long. Warm chestnut hair cascaded to her shoulders to brush creamy flesh and emerald silk sleeves. Leona's breasts were barely contained within the low-cut gown but Riario's attention was drawn slightly higher for, around her neck, she brazenly wore the key.

Later, smarting from Lorenzo's carefully worded slights that passed as a greeting, Riario sought out Leona in a quiet corridor. She turned to gaze upon him without fear.

"I know who you are, you know who I am," Riario said. "We both know what's transpired. Now, tell me: what do you see?"

She grinned. "I believe, my Lord, that I saw someone call you a snake in front of all those people."

Riario scoffed. "And I see a key that you will be giving to me."

She put one hand to her bosom, delicate fingers splayed protectively over the key.

"Along with what you took from that bookstore," Riario went on, though he was staring at her – fingers. Yes, at those clever fingers.

"Well, both the key and the book the Jew hid are quite useless," Leona said, tipping her head. She added in a conspiratorial whisper, "Unless one has the intellect required to find the Vault of Heaven."

"Then I'll have you as well," Riario said, forcing his gaze up to stare into clear, hazel eyes.

"Do you threaten me, my Lord?" Leona's bosom heaved but her fear was mostly theatrical. Riario admired her more with every moment.

"No, signorina." He spread his hands. "I offer you my protection. There are many who would see you hanged for your mere existence. A woman with your gifts, unafraid to display them, and now a seeker of mystical artefacts? I would take you under my wing and keep you safe."

"You sound as if you believe your own lies."

Riario blinked. "Why do you assume I am lying?"

"Because Rome, and the Pope, and the Church with its hatred of women are my enemies. Florence allows me more leeway. I am allowed to work in my studio – a curiosity, perhaps, but not a sinner as you think me." Leona's eyes flashed.

"If you worked with me," Riario said, careful to say 'with' and not 'for', "there would be leeway afforded you. Many trespasses can be overlooked, or forgiven, if you are on the side of God."

Leona stared at him, a slow smile spreading across her face. "Trespasses such as those you are entertaining the thought of even now?" She ran her hands over her breasts and down to her waist, arching her neck back, parting her lips and giving a breathy sigh.

Riario was equal parts shocked and aroused at this wantonness.

"I know desire when I see it," Leona said, taking a slow step forwards. "Perhaps you should side with me. I would allow you all kinds of leeway."

Riario cleared his throat, clasping his hands in front of his groin and trying to think pious thoughts. "You know, this doesn't have to be contentious, artista. Join us, and the whole of the Vatican's secret archives can be at your disposal."

"You're offering me forbidden fruit now?" Leona laughed. "Would you rather not taste of my fruit, Girolamo Riario?"

He shook his head, his mind saying no where his body was saying yes.

"Are you the serpent, come to tempt a poor woman?" Leona purred. "Or am I the foolish Eve tempting Adam to sin?" She ran her fingers along his sleeve and he imagined the skin below heated at her touch. "Or perhaps I am Lillith, cast out of Eden for refusing to kneel to any man."

Riario swallowed, his mouth dry, pulse racing. Could it be true what some whispered, that Leona was a witch? Or was he merely letting his carnal desires override his duty and common sense?

"Would you kneel for me, Girolamo?"

"Is that what it would take, to have you at my side?" His voice sounded shaky to his own ears.

"No." Leona leaned in and he knew what she intended and he let it happen. She claimed his mouth, bold and passionate. Her lips were soft and tasted of wine, and Riario clasped her to him, his hands on her waist, without conscious thought. He was drowning in the scent of her, lavender and honeysuckle and – gunpowder? He moaned and she pressed harder against him, one hand in his hair, the other trailing down his spine as if she were playing a lyre.

She was playing him, of course she was. But as she pulled back, Riario found it difficult to care.

"You have two choices," Leona said, licking at the corner of her lips. She was unruffled, while Riario was certain he looked as dishevelled as he felt.

"I am sure you are most generous to give me options," he said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Meet me tomorrow at sunrise, and the key, all of its secrets, can be yours." She brushed her fingers against the key again and Riario fought the urge to snatch it from her, fought his desire to grab at Leona and kiss her again.

"The alternative?" he asked huskily.

Leona lifted the key to her lips and ran the tip of her tongue seductively along the edge of it. Riario bit down on the inside of his lip.

"Come with me now," Leona said. "And we will be together as the sun begins to rise. All of my secrets can be yours. I promise you, if you choose well, it will be a different world that dawns for you."

Riario felt something break inside him. He was a man of God. He was a man with a great sense of duty. He had also done terrible things and would no doubt continue to do so and thus it was only right that his life was devoid of affection.

He felt that Leona saw right through him and promised him what he dared not admit was his soul's desire; love. He was not worthy of it, yet here was Leona offering him at least one night of comfort. Witch or not, he was powerless to resist her.

She held out her hand. Riario lowered his gaze. _God forgive me_ , he prayed, but he did not deserve forgiveness, for he was not sorry for the choice he now made.

Riario clasped Leona's hand and a smile blossomed on her face, as if she were a flower he had turned to face the sun. If she only understood that her smile was as the sun to him, melting away the cold shell he kept locked around his heart. Faith, duty, Rome, the key. Nothing else existed or mattered in that moment.

He lifted Leona's hand to his mouth and kissed her fingers. It was a chaste gesture, given the kiss she'd pressed upon him moments ago. But it made her laugh in delight, and caress his cheek with her free hand, and Riario couldn't help but smile too.

"You have chosen well, Count Riario," Leona intoned. She pressed his hand to her bosom. He could feel the metal of the key, the soft flesh surrounding it, Leona's heart beating beneath his fingers. "You will be rewarded."

He regarded her with lust and what he thought might be love, his emotions in turmoil as he'd never known them before. He clung to Leona, to the thought of her, to the promise she held, this woman, this inventor, this witch, this artista. She must be his touchstone now or he would be lost.

"Amen," he said, and the deal was struck.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post for liking/reblogging (thank you!) is [here](http://meridianrose.tumblr.com/post/135635455526/only-dark-before-the-dawn-meridianrose).
> 
> This fic is for Zeph317 who initially prompted me "female!Leo" - the fic wanted more than to be a 3 sentence fill, however!
> 
> And maybe canon Riario would still not have his head turned so easily, but I'm willing to bet that female!Leo/Riario would have been likely to eventually happen in a way canonical Leo/Riaro (Leario) would not be allowed to :/
> 
> Finally I stand by my assertion that those keys are a phallic symbol. The s1 subtext can be seen in many a gifset on Tumblr!


End file.
